Drabbles
by Natalia173
Summary: An iTunes fic meme that I discovered. Write a drabble for the first ten songs on iTunes shuffle. You only have the song length to write. Enjoy!


**A drabble meme came up on my In Plain Sight community and, after I did one over there, I decided to adapt it to Bones. Hope you enjoy!!**

**Rules: 1. Pick your favorite fandom.**

** 2. Put your iTunes on shuffle.**

** 3. Write a drabble for the first ten songs.**

** 4. You can only write for the duration of the song.**

**--**

**All That's Known** by Jonathan Groff (_Spring Awakening_)

Booth kneeled with the rest of the congregation. He crossed himself, folded his hands and tried to quiet his mind. It was a harder task than it sounded.

His thoughts drifted to his job, like it always did when he was here. The priest stood at the pulpit and preached to the congregation but sometimes Booth had a hard time believing that what he said was true. He could pick out at least a dozen people here whose lives were in upheaval right now. And he always thought of Bones, of everything she went through.

He doubted. Once again, he doubted.

**Stop, Hey, What's that Sound** by Buffalo Springfield

Hodgins bobbed his head along to the song as he picked particulates out of a pile of mud. After a minute, he really started getting into, hips swaying just a tad, his body moving to the song.

He heard Angela's low hum behind him. She was checking on some stats and he had forgotten that she was in here. Her voice mingled with the track that was playing. He turned to see her moving her shoulders.

When Cam came in a minute later she was singing with the words as she copied notes over Angela's shoulder. When the playlist switched to the next song, they all couldn't help themselves as they belted out, "At first I was afraid, I was petrified!"

**Good Riddance (****Time of Your Life)** by Greenday

Six years they had been together. Six years and now Brennan was taking the opportunity of a life time in England. Booth took her to the airport, walking her to the gate.

"So, I guess this is it," Booth said.

"I'll make sure I call you when I arrive," Brennan told him.

"Thanks." They stood there, awkwardly for a moment. The announcement over the intercom said final boarding was taking place. It was now or never. Brennan took a step to leave but turned and gave Booth a huge hug, her arms wrapped as tight around him as she could get them.

"I love you," she whispered. Before he could answer, she was walking through the gate.

**Movin' Out (Anthony's Song)** by Billy Joel

Hodgins carried the last of the boxes out of the loft over his garage and put them in the back of the moving van. Zach shut the door to the truck and then turned to look at his friend.

"Thank you for helping me move," Zach said to him.

"Anytime, Buddy. Things are going to be weird not having you around."

Zach gave him a puzzled look. "But you hardly ever see me when we're both at home. I can't imagine it will be much different."

Hodgins didn't try and explain. It wouldn't be worth it. "It's just a big step, moving out of a friend's garage into your own apartment." They stood there, hands in their pockets, shuffling their feet. "Screw it," Hodgins said as he hugged his friend.

"Uhhh… Hodgins?"

"I'm going to miss you."

"You'll still me at work."

"I'm still going to miss you."

**Photograph **by Nickelback

Angela looked at the photo in her hand. It reflected a happier time. The group of them, all posing ridiculously on the platform. Even Zach and Brennan had gotten into the spirit, smiles wide on their faces.

Things were different now, depressing, hopeless. Zach was still in jail and Hodgins had finally quit and holed himself up in his mansion. He was now the recluse millionaire. Brennan had become so detached from people that even Angela couldn't break her icy exterior. Cam left for a job in California and Booth, well, all of it was Booth's fault.

Because Booth had died.

**Hanging by a Moment **by Lifehouse

Arizona was beautiful. Even Brennan had to admit that the colorful sunsets were aesthetically pleasing even if they were caused by harmful things. Booth had taught her not to think about that at a time like this, or, at the very least, not to bring it up. So the two sat on the balcony of her hotel room, watching the sun set.

"I really like it here," Brennan told him.

"You just liked the case," Booth told her. "You could never actually stand living here."  
"I've lived in third world countries, I could live here."

Booth took her hand in his, looking in her eyes. "That's not why you couldn't live here."

"Then why not?"

"You'd miss me too much."

**Journey to the Past** by Liz Callaway (_Anastasia_)

They hadn't come back. Temperance had woken up early, like she did every Christmas but they still weren't there. She was certain that they would have returned, certain that there was no way they would have missed Christmas.

"Where are they, Russ?" she demanded of her brother. "Where are they!"

"They're not here, Tempy. I'm sure they'll come though. Why don't you open your gifts?"

The presents under the tree glared at her, would mock her if inanimate objects could do such things. They were reminding her over and over again that her parents had left. Her logic said that they weren't coming back. Her feelings said that they had to. She shoved that part of her aside. Her feelings were wrong.

"No. I don't want to open them."

**Changes** by Butterfly Boucher

The case had been hard. It was always harder when there were children involved. It was one of the few things that really had and effect on Brennan. They were putting down shots at her place, trying to burn away the image of the kid.

"This is why I can't have kids. What if this happens?" she told Booth.

"What if it doesn't?"

"How do you decide if you want them?"

"Sometimes you don't," he said, a harsh laugh escaping. "But one day you find someone and then… you just want kids."

Booth looked at her a minute, then leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. He hugged her, just letting her figure things out. Brennan didn't protest. It was a nice feeling in a day that had gone so terribly wrong.

"I'm still not sure I want kids."

"That's ok."

**It's All for You **by Sister Hazel

Brennan watched her father be lowered into the ground. The casket was black and so shiny she could see her reflection in it. This was the second time she had to say goodbye to her parents.

Her friends stood by her side, all of them standing close but still giving her the space she needed. They knew that, had she the option, she wouldn't even bother attending one of these things. Brennan thought it ridiculous but she knew her father would have wanted her there. On the off chance Booth was right, she didn't want to miss it.

She felt Booth drape an arm over her shoulders and she leaned into him. No tears came but they hardly did these days. She just stood there, letting the low hum of the priest's words wash over her until, finally, Booth was telling her that it was time to go.

**SuperGirl** by Krystal

Booth crept forward, gun drawn. No one had expected the guy to come from behind. Not when they had walked in the front door. Someone grabbed Brennan from behind. She screamed in surprise and Booth spun, gun pointed. He couldn't shoot with Brennan in the way. He couldn't risk it.

Brennan elbowed the man and kicked him in the shins. He grunted and crumpled and she flipped him, knocking him out. She felt someone approaching from behind again, this time much more alert and spun, throwing her body weight behind her fist. The person ducked, then grabbed her arm, twisting it behind her back. It was just enough to stop her, but not hurt her.

"It's me, Bones," Booth breathed into her ear. "It's just me."


End file.
